finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Galuf's World
Galuf's World (also known as the Second World or Krile's World) is the title given to the second of three worlds in Final Fantasy V. Galuf's World is accessed after the power of the meteorites on Bartz's World is united. Galuf's World consists of four continents, the larger two in the northern reaches. Two small islands sit roughly in the center of the ocean, and a curved archipelago lies towards the southeast corner of the map. Entering Galuf's World in the mobile and Steam versions of Final Fantasy V gains the player the achievement "Galuf's World". Story Galuf's World was created by the splitting of the original world's crystals to seal the power of the Void in a rift between the worlds so that none could harness its power for evil. As such, its continental layout matches up with Bartz's World when laid over the top of each other. Its landscape differs, however, consisting of slightly different colored water, grey mesa-shaped mountains and patches of dark brown land. There are far fewer towns in Galuf's world than on Bartz's world, with three being ruled by the Warriors of Dawn and two located in remote regions. Comments by scholars in Surgate Castle suggest that the planet's landscape and lack of population is due to the devastation that the evil warlock Exdeath wreaked thirty years ago, when he first awoke from the Forest of Moore. Exdeath was sealed to Bartz's World by the power of the world's crystals by the Warriors of Dawn, but after three decades he breaks free by orchestrating the crystals' destruction, and returns to Galuf's World to continue his reign of terror. The crystals brand Bartz, Lenna, Faris and Galuf the Warriors of Light to vanquish Exdeath and protect the crystals. After failing to stop Exdeath from destroying the crystals of Bartz's World, Galuf returns to his world to continue the war against Exdeath, forbidding the others to follow as they would never be able to return to their world. Bartz, Lenna and Faris collect adamantite from the fallen meteorites to activate a warp point to Galuf's World. Bidding goodbyes to their distant homes and loved ones, they jump in and find themselves on a lone island in another world. Exdeath's servants capture them and bring them to Castle Exdeath. Galuf, his granddaughter Krile, and an army, prepare to cross Big Bridge and assault the castle. Exdeath uses Bartz, Lenna, and Faris as hostages, forcing Galuf to call a retreat. He borrows Krile's wind drake and mounts a rescue, fighting Exdeath's lackey Gilgamesh during the break-in. They escape across the bridge, fighting their way through monsters and confronting Gilgamesh in a second clash. Before they can reach the other side, Exdeath activates his Barrier Towers. The barrier hurls the Light Warriors to the far-distant continent of Gloceana where Bartz apologizes for their capture, but Galuf waves it and their thanks away, saying they helped, because the army would have been wiped out if they were on the bridge when the barrier activated. Searching for a way back, they help a moogle escape from a hungry monster. In gratitude, it leads them to Moogle Village whose moogles contact Krile's moogle at the Castle of Bal, and her injured wind drake volunteers for the flight to go pick them up. Upon arriving at the castle, the party learns Galuf is King Galuf Halm Baldesion, although he is embarrassed by the revelation and insists they not treat him any differently. Krile tells them the wind drake is dying from the long flight and Lenna suggests dragon grass, which only grows in the dangerous Drakenvale. The party passes through the werewolf town of Quelb whose leader, Kelger Vlondett, is one of Galuf's old Dawn Warrior comrades, although he is suspicious of the party and demands Bartz prove himself in a fight. Bartz defeats him using a move taught by his father Dorgann and is stunned when Galuf and Kelger tell him Dorgann had been a Dawn Warrior, the only one who protested leaving Exdeath on the first world and remained to watch over the seal. They find the dragon grass at Drakenvale has turned into a monster, likely causing the extinction of the wind drakes there. It becomes safe after the monster is defeated, but the wind drake refuses to eat it when they bring it back to him. Lenna encourages it by taking a bite herself despite its toxicity to humans. Krile, who has been bedridden from a migraine, gives her a medicine to cure it before collapsing again. Her distress is caused by a psychic call from the sage Ghido, so the Light Warriors go visit him. As soon as they set foot outside Ghido's cave, Exdeath sinks it into the sea. Back on the wind drake, they find a fleet of ships preparing to attack one of the Barrier Towers, led by another Dawn Warrior: King Xezat of Surgate, also known as Xezat the Swordsman. They join his plan to infiltrate the tower in a submarine and climb to the top to destroy the antenna. Below, Xezat becomes trapped in the generator room and dies in the explosion. The party escapes and the barrier falls. Using the submarine, they speak to Sage Ghido, an ancient turtle. He tells them to go to the Forest of Moore to stop Exdeath from destroying the crystals kept there, but Exdeath deceives them into destroying the crystals' guardians. Exdeath arrives and turns the crystals' magic on the party. Krile flies to the forest and tries to stop him, but is struck down. At the sight of his granddaughter in danger, Galuf rises up in spite of the crystals' magic and fights Exdeath. He battles to the last limit of his strength, forcing the warlock to flee. The party tries to heal Galuf but he cannot be saved. Using the power of the Guardian Tree, he passes his powers onto Krile so she can take his place as the fourth Light Warrior. The party infiltrates Castle Exdeath and Kelger gives his life to reveal the castle's true form, allowing them to fight their way to the top. They encounter Gilgamesh but his poor choice of weapon is no threat and Exdeath banishes him to the Interdimensional Rift for his failure. Exdeath battles the party at the top of the castle and though he appears defeated, he shatters the remaining crystals. The Light Warriors black out and awake near Castle Tycoon of the first world. Puzzled, they decide to investigate and eventually discover that the worlds have merged. List of Locations Southwestern Continent * Castle of Bal - Galuf's castle. Krile also lives here. * Gil Cave - A cave east of Bal, where the fearsome Gil Turtle resides. * Quelb - A town of werewolves, led by Kelger Vlondett, one of the Dawn Warriors. * Drakenvale - The abandoned valley of the wind drakes. Southeastern Continent * Big Bridge - A long bridge connecting the southwestern and southeastern continents. * Exdeath's Castle - A huge castle surrounded by mountains, where Exdeath himself resides. * Barrier Tower - One of four towers that maintain the protective forcefield around Exdeath's Castle. Northeastern Continent * Regole - A frontier town. * Sealed Castle - A castle south of Regole, where twelve weapons were sealed. * Moogle Village - A village hidden in a vast forest, inhabited by moogles. Northwestern Continent * Surgate Castle - Castle of Xezat, an old friend of Galuf and one of the Dawn Warriors. * Moore - A remote town that lies beyond a great forest. * Forest of Moore - A vast, sentient forest. Other Locations * Ghido's Cave - A cave on a small island, where the sage Ghido lives. * Unnamed Island - The island where the party lands on Galuf's World. Enemies ;Island * Pao ;Exdeath's Castle region * Devilfish * Treant * Strapparer ;Gloceana / Regole area / Kuza area * Tunneller * Birostris * Fairy Orc * Devourer * Mandrake * Kuza Beast * Cactus (desert only) * Sandcrawler (desert only) ;Bal / Quelb area * Aquathorn * Weresnake * Kornago * Cursed Being ;Surgate area * Cure Beast * Land Turtle * Dechirer ;Ghido's island * Cure Beast * Land Turtle ;Moore region * Cure Beast * Land Turtle * Dechirer ;Catoblepas's island * Cure Beast * Land Turtle * Dechirer * Catoblepas (boss) Musical themes The overworld theme for Galuf's World is "Unknown Lands". Gallery Final Fantasy V alien world (thumb).png|Second world appearance in-game. Final Fantasy V alien world submarine (thumb).png|Second World ocean floor. Category:Locations in Final Fantasy V Category:Worlds